Short Students Film Competition
by FeelGood
Summary: KIHYUN...KIHYUN...KIHYUN... mereka mau ikutan kompetisi filmm film apa ya yang akan mereka buat? Humm penasaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Contest Film**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang namja berambut sedikit ikal dan agak gondrong sedang duduk di bangku kelas. Ruangan kelas itu terlihat begitu luas karena hanya ada satu meja untuk siswa dan dua kursinya yang terletak di masing-masing sisi meja satu-satunya itu. Siswa namja tersebut tak bergeming menatap layar monitor dihadapannya sambil sesekali menelan ludahnya kasar...

" _Aaaaahhh...Ooouuhhh...Aaahhh..."_

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang terdengar dari speaker laptop _Apple_ milik namja bersurai ikal itu.

Duk..Duk..Duk..

"Eoh?" Namja itupun akhirnya berpaling dari layar monitor saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah kelasnya. Cepat-cepat namja ikal itu langsung menutup laptopnya kemudian duduk sambil bersila tangan diatas meja seperti tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

Cklek!

Pintu kelas pun di buka, menampilkan sosok seorang namja berambut hitam lurus dan mata sipit dengan alis yang tebal dengan tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu sebelah kanan. Juga tangan sebelah kirinya menenteng tripot (?) dan kamera DSLR.

"Mian, tadi ada urusan sedikit" Ucap namja berambut lurus tersebut sambil melangkah mendekati namja ikal yang masih duduk santai.

"Bukannya semua orang sudah pulang?" Tanya namja ikal.

"Eum. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan kameraku" Jawab namja rambut lurus sambil meletakkan kamera dan juga tripot (?) sekitar 3 meter dari tempat duduk si namja ikal.

"Arasseo. Kibum-ah kau bawa selebarannya?" Namja ikal itupun bertanya pada namja berambut lurus bernama Kibum itu.

"Aku bawa." Jawab Kibum sambil merogoh tas nya kemudian menyodorkan selebaran berwarna hijau itu pada namja ikal "Ini"

Namja ikal itupun menerima selebaran itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sementara itu Kibum mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan namja ikal.

 _ **Short Students Film Competition  
**_

 _ **Kirim video film pendek kamu minimal durasi 8 menit di alamat website resmi kami dengan tema 'LOVE'.**_

 _ **Video yang menang akan ditayangkan di stasiun televisi lokal favorit keluarga..**_

 _ **Hadiahnya menarik loh...**_

 _ **Juara 1 – 1.000.000 won**_

 _ **Juara 2 – 750.000 won**_

 _ **Juara 3 – 500.000 won**_

 _ **Ayooo generasi muda, kirim karya terbaikmu!**_

 _ **Jangan sampai ketinggalan yaaa...!**_

"Wauw! Hadiahnya lumayan" Seru Kyuhyun membaca selebaran yang berhadiah nominal yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Yeah. Makanya aku ingin mengikutinya" Sahut Kibum santai.

"Yasudah, sekarang apalagi? Kajja kita buat filmnya!" Ujar namja ikal itu semangat, namun berbeda dengan Kibum yang malah menghela nafas.

"Tapi kita tidak punya pemeran yeoja" Desah Kibum lirih.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana dengan Yoona?" Tanya namja ikal.

"Aaah..ani-ani"

"Wae? Bukankah kau pernah syuting iklan dengannya?" Goda namja ikal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan membahasnya!" Kesal Kibum pada namja ikal bernama Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo-arasseo." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kalau Yuri?"

"Jangan dia"

"Seohyun?"

"Aishy! Jangan modus!"

"Ne..Ne..BoA?!"

"Neo jinjjayo?!" Kibum mulai kesal "Dia itu sunbae kita"

"Hyuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, Kyuhyun kira Kibum melamun. "Ya? Kibum-ah?"

"Kau mau berakhir di tangan Hyunseung? Apa kau tidak tahu mereka pasangan fenomenal di kelas tari dan juga menyanyi. Bahkan mereka punya nama mereka sendiri" Jelas Kibum.

"Oh ya? Apa namanya?"

"Trouble Maker"

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Stok yeoja cantik disekolah untuk mendukung acara pembuatan filmnya sudah habis. Kini keduanya saling diam di ruang kelas drama tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Hingga Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati Kibum yang juga sepertinya sedang berfikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata melihat objek di belakang Kibum..

"Kibum-ah!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada dinding di balik Kibum. Reflek Kibum menoleh kebelakang. Kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Kau? Yakin?" Tanya Kibum ragu.

"Tidak ada jalan lain" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Kemudian ia mendatangi objek yang dilihatnya tergantung di dinding belakang Kibum tadi. Ada satu style pakaian wanita yang tergantung disana, mungkin milik anak drama. Modelnya seperti pakaian pelayan dirumah Gu Jun Pyo, lengkap dengan bando berbentuk telinga kucing.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?! Apa sudah?" Tanya Kibum sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan masuk dulu. Aku malu!" Sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Aih~" Desah Kibum dari luar kelas karena tadi Kyuhyun mengusirnya keluar, kelasnya ingin ia pakai untuk ganti pakaian/kostum yang ia dapat tadi. Namun karena sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi, Kibum membuka pintu kelas tersebut tanpa minta izin dulu pada Kyuhyun.

Cklek!

"Kyaaaa...!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam. Sedangkan Kibum melongo diambang pintu menyaksikan objek di depannya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya berdiri cengo dengan balutan busana wanita beserta wig lurus pirang kecoklatan sebahu.

"Bwaha..kkk..haha kau imut seperti itu" Kibum pun tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun berpenampilan bak macam yeoja itu.

"Ayolah~ Jangan buat aku berubah fikiran" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"A-Arasseo-arasseo, kajja kita siapkan kameranya dulu" Ralat Kibum yang takut Kyuhyun akan merusak penampilannya dan dia tidak jadi mendapat pemeran perempuan. Kibum mulai memposisikan kameranya agar hasilnya bagus.

"Aku khawatir ini akan terlihat bukan yeoja sungguhan di kamera" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kau sama sekali tidak mencurigakan" Kibum memutar layar (?) kameranya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun "Lihat ini"

" _Omo~ Benarkah itu aku? Kenapa cantik?"_ Batin Kyuhyun

"Nah. Sekarang geser sedikit ke kanan" Titah Kibum.

"Irreohkkae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil bergeser.

"Eum sedikit lagi, oke sudah"

Kibum mulai menekan tombol rec kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, tampak keduanya terlihat seperti namja dan yeoja sungguhan di kamera.

"Ya? Bukankah kita belum punya skenario?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum sedikit berfikir.

"Mendekatlah dan cium aku" Ucap Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Palli" Titah Kibum, mau tak maupun Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Kibum dan mengecup bibir Kibum sebentar.

Tatapan keduanya pun bertemu, tatapan Kibum yang teduh entah mengapa membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdesir. Diapun mengecup bibir itu lagi dan Kibum membalasnya, kemudian keduanya berpelukan agak lama. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di selangkangannya. Dia pun menengok kebawah, mendapati celana Kibum yang mengembung.

"Ki-Kibum-ah, n-neo?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Namun Kibum malah kembali memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dengan lembut. Mengingat ini ditengah pembuatan film, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Eh?" Kaget Kyuhyun dan melepas pelukannya, namun tangannya masih mengalung di leher Kibum.

"Saranghaeyo Kyuhyun-ah. Ini bukan bagian dari skenario" Ucap Kibum lagi.

"Mwonde?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal." Kibum kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun yang masih shock. Tangan nakal Kibum bergerak menyingkap rok selutut Kyuhyun dan mengelus sedikit bongkahan kenyal disana. Kyuhyun yang terbawa suasana pun tangannya kini bergerak meraba area selangkangan Kibum, namun hanya sebentar.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Kibum menyeringai, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tetap cengo. Kibum mulai menghisap telinga Kyuhyun membuat lenguhan geli keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang hingga menabrak meja, Kibum membanting tubuh Kyuhyun disana hingga setengah tubuh Kyuhyun tertelungkup di atas meja dengan posisi menungging.

Kibum menyingkap rok Kyuhyun memperlihatkan dua bongkahan kenyal itu masih terbalut boxer hitam bergambar superman, Kibum langsung melorotkannya kebawah. Kemudian menjilati 3 jarinya sendiri, setelah basah Kibum mengarahkan jarinya itu ke arah


	2. Chapter 2

Langit sore berwarna jingga menghiasi langit, pancaran sinarnya membuat bangunan yang mempunyai jendela dan pintu yang berjajar itu semakin terlihat megah. Bangunan tempat menuntut ilmu itu terkesan sepi mengingat sekolah sudah bubar beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun jika kita tengok lebih dalam lagi, masih ada tanda kehidupan (?) di sekolah tersebut. Disebuah ruangan, terlihat dua orang siswa yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan meja yang diatasnya ada laptop sebagai pembatas. Terlihat keduanya bernafas sedikit tersenggal. Siswa yang memakai bando kucing itu menatap datar siswa yang seragamnya tak kalah berantakan dengannnya itu datar.

"Sekarang filmnya bagaimana? Aish~" Umpatnya kesal.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya siswa lainnya yang menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya di sandaran kursi.

"Aniyo, karena aku juga menyukaimu. Saranghaeyo" Jawab siswa berbando kucing itu dengan suara kelaki-lakiannya karena memang dia ini seorang namja, dia adalah Kyuhyun dan yang satunya adalah Kibum.

"Hehe." Kibum terkekeh pelan. Barusaja dia mengambil nafas lega karena cintanya dibalas, tiba-tiba...

"Astaga! Kameranya!?"

Dengan paniknya Kibum menghampiri kamera yang standby daritadi. Disusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan sedikit terpincang karena –you know lah- Diputarnya ulang kejadian yang barusaja terekam kamera masa kini tersebut. Terlihat jelas disana Kyuhyun mendesah-desah tak karuan dan berkali-kali hanya mampu menyebutkan nama Kibum, sedangkan Kibum tak kalah mendesah saat dia berjuang (?) mengoyak tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kibum cemas pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu saja yang dijadikan file filmnya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Awalnya Kibum ragu, tapi sepertinya itu ide yang tak terlalu bagus.

"Arasseo, cepat kita edit sedikit. Mana laptopmu." Balas Kibum ceria dan berjalan menuju meja tempat mereka duduk tadi yang ada laptop Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mangap-mangap tak karuan karena Kibum sudah akan membuka layar laptopnya. Dia berusaha mencegah Kibum namun naas, Kibum sudah berhasil membuka layar monitor laptopnya.

"Ai~ Jangan!"

"Whah?" Kibum menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang perempuan sedang menikmati batangan yang sepertinya sangat lezat. Kibum menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah lama menginginkannya ya?" Goda Kibum.

"An-aniyo. Jangan salah paham. Aku..itu..hanya.." Kyuhyun gelagapan membuat Kibum semakin gemas saja.

"Kau mau lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"ANDWAEEEEE...!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat roknya dan berlari keluar kelas. Kibum pun tak tinggal diam, dia mengejar Kyuhyun dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

 **END**

Udah gak gantung kan? Masalah filmnya menang apa kaga itu entaran kalo mood gue lagi gak konslet hehe.

Eh benar sekali siapa itu yang nebak. Ini emang yang jepang itu tapi gue gak tahu judulnya, soalnya ini gue iseng-iseng nyari video 18+ di yutup eh nemu ginian. Hahaha


End file.
